Her Name Was Hanako
by peniguin911
Summary: Sakura is pregnant but.... WHO'S THE FATHER?


Hey guys! I'm writing another oneshot!

_Her name was Hanako_

Sakura woke up with a terrible headache. She rubbed her temples thinking,_ What the hell did I do last night?_, she thought a bit more then she remembered Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Gaara, and her went out for drinks last night.(Apparently she had, had way too much)

As she was tackling her hangover with her chakra she felt weird, like throwing up, so she went to do that quickly and headed off to work.

On her way to the hospital she ran into Ino, "Hey! Billboard Brow!", Loudmouth Ino yelled and ran up to her, "Hey Sakura did your boobs get bigger?"

Sakura looked down, _What the hell?!,_ her eyes got wide, _OMG they did!._

she got pale and felt like throwing up again. and she did, all over Ino's new pumps.

When they got to the hospital Sakura still felt sick but she still tried to apologize to Ino, "I'm so sorry Ino. I'll buy you new shoes I promise."

"Sakura worry about that later your sick and you need Tsunade", Ino told her.

"Sakura! My God! what happened you look like shit!", Tsunade proclaimed in front of her daughter like apprentice.

"Thanks Tsunade-shishou that makes me feel so much better.", Sakura told her sarcasticly

while Tsunade was feeling her stomach.

Suddenly Tsunade's eyes went wide, "Ino I wish to speak with Sakura alone please"

"Sure thing Tsunade-sama", Ino looked worried as she walked out the door

Once Ino was gone Tsunade turned to Sakura, "Sakura what did you do last night?"

Sakura thought for a minute, "I went drinking with the guys"

"Do you remember anything?" Tsunade asked growing more concerned.

"I remember my third margarita and then the rest is blank", She told Tsunade

Tsunade shook her head, "Well your pregnant."

"WHAT!?", Sakura exclaimed in shock, "I...I Can't be."

"Well you are", Tsunade confirmed

"But whos is it?"

4 and a half months in

Sakura woke up feeling her belly getting bigger everyday. _Who the hell is the father?_, She wondered. When she told everyone Naruto freaked out so did Kakashi. _Oh shit what if it's one of them?, _She kinda hoped Gaara would be the father because he would make a good Dad. Speaking of Gaara she couldn't help but think how...hot he was.

Sakura also was going to see Tsunade in a couple months maybe three to figure out what the baby will be boy or girl.

As she walked to the super market she ran into Lee

Lee looked at her then at her belly, "Sakura you look good! did you find out who the father is?", Lee asked her

"No Lee i haven't found out yet", She told him hoping he wouldn't ask-

But her thoughts were cut off, "Well if you don't figure it out... can I be the father?", He asked her

"Lee you are amazing but I wanna know who the real father is but if i don't I'll raise him or her by myself", She told him having already come up with her plan.

Lee just walked past her saddened by her answer, but she just walked on running into Gaara in the process.

"Hey Gaara!", She called out to him and ran over to him blushing a teeny bit.

"Un...hey...", He said a little embarrassed like he didn't want to talk about something.

"Hey is something wrong?", She asked him.

"I found something at my apartment i want you to take a look at...", He said taking her hand making her blush deeper.

When the got to his apartment she plopped on the couch as Gaara put a tape in the VCR and pressed play. As he was walking back Sakura saw that the date on the tape was the same as the night she supposedly got pregnant.

She watched the blank screen come up with her and Gaara in the bed sleeping and the most embarrassing part... completely naked.

They both blushed and Sakura realized who the father was. "No effin' way..."

Two Months later

Sakura was laying in the hospital bed her bulge in her stomach really showing. Gaara was sitting next to her holding her hand. They had been going out after they found out they were gonna have a kid but now they were living together and after the baby was born they were going to get married.

Tsunade fell Sakura's belly looking for the gender. If it was a boy they all liked Isamu and for a girl Hanako.

Tsunade looked up at Gaara and Sakura and said in an official tone, "Gaara, Sakura you are blessed with a beautiful baby...(A/N drumroll please) girl."

Sakuras eyes started to sparkle and Gaara looked so proud.

Two and a half months later (that would make it nine months)

Sakura was laying on the hospital bed her legs on strechers. She was all sweaty from being up all night birthing her baby Gaara right by her side coaching her, "Push Sakura!", He constantly was saying to her.

Finely after thirty-six hours Tsunade came in holding a very healthy, very beautiful baby girl. The child had the greenest eyes just like her mothers and a full head of pink hair with red streaks in them. She was eight pounds and was twelve inches long.

Her name was Hanako and she was Gaara and Sakuras daughter.


End file.
